Love is a Battlefield
by Lost Voice
Summary: Everything is going well until a new force threatens the senshi. What powerful force could possibly bring on such bitter hatred


This is my first attempt at only comedy. I prefer   
  
writing dramas, but I want to constantly try new  
  
genres and challenge myself. Let me know how I   
  
did please.  
  
The song, Love is a Battlefield, is by Pat Benatar.  
  
"We are young.   
  
Heartache to heartache we stand,   
  
No promises, no demands.   
  
Love is a battlefield.  
  
Whoa whooaaa  
  
We are strong.  
  
No one can tell us we're wrong.   
  
Searchin our hearts for so long.  
  
Both of us knowing,   
  
Love is a battlefied.  
  
You're makin me go.  
  
Then makin me stay.  
  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
  
It would help me to know.   
  
Do i stand in your way?  
  
Or am I the best thing you've had?  
  
Believe me, believe me,  
  
I can't tell you why,   
  
but I'm trapped by your love,  
  
and I'm chained to your side.  
  
We are young.  
  
Heartache to heartache we stand,   
  
No promises, no demands.  
  
Love is a battlefield.  
  
We are strong.  
  
No one can tell us we're wrong.  
  
Searchin our hearts for so long.  
  
Both of us knowing,  
  
Love is a battlefield.  
  
We're losing control,  
  
will you turn me away?   
  
Or touch me deep inside?  
  
And if all this gets old,  
  
will it still feel the same?  
  
There's no way this will die.  
  
But if we get much closer, I could lose control  
  
And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold.  
  
We are young.  
  
Heartache to heartache we stand.  
  
No promises, no demands.  
  
Love is a battlefield.  
  
We are strong.  
  
No one can tell us we're wrong.  
  
Searchin our hearts for so long.  
  
Both of us knowing,   
  
Love is a battlefield.  
  
Love is A Battlefield:  
  
She sighed in bliss as she snuggled closer to her lover.   
  
Everything was perfect. God how she wished she could freeze this   
  
moment and live in it until the end of time. *The end of time?   
  
Come on Michelle, that is Trista's department.* Amara was stirring.   
  
Damn, Amara would wake up any moment, and she would not have this   
  
moment any longer. "Michelle," Amara's deep voice said quietly.  
  
  
  
"Mmmhmm..." Michelle mumbled, wishing fervently that her   
  
lover would fall back asleep.  
  
  
  
"Ready to get up baby?"  
  
  
  
Michelle growled. "I told you not to call me   
  
THAT!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, jumping in Amara's face. Amara's   
  
face broke into a huge grin as she began laughing hysterically.  
  
  
  
"YOU WON"T THINK IT'S SO FUNNY WHEN I SEND MY POWERS ON   
  
YOUR BUTT!!" Michelle screamed.  
  
  
  
Amara put her hands up in defeat though she was still   
  
laughing hysterically. "All right...all right," she managed to   
  
say between her loud chuckles.   
  
  
  
Michelle got out of bed, feeling grumpy. *Does she have   
  
to ruin every morning this way?* she thought bitterly, but she   
  
smiled on the outside and went to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Amara yelled at her from the bedroom. "I knew that   
  
would get you up!" she yelled proudly.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Michelle said, walking calmly out of the   
  
bathroom. Fire was burning in the water senshi's eyes.   
  
  
  
*Uh oh,* Amara thought, knowing from experience that   
  
when Michelle stood there calmly with the fire in her eyes she   
  
was in a lot more trouble than when Michelle yelled and got   
  
furious. Amara gulped. "Nothing," she squeaked.  
  
  
  
Michelled nodded. "That's what I thought," she said,   
  
returning into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Ha," Amara mumbled under her breath.  
  
  
  
"Did you say something Dear???" Michelle yelled from   
  
the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"No, of course not," Amara said quickly, glad Michelle   
  
couldn't see her eyes. Michelle had that uncanny power to see   
  
when she was lying. Amara sighed in relief when she heard the   
  
water running. Michelle would be taking a shower, so now she   
  
could relax and go eat some breakfast.   
  
On the other side of town a very different couple was   
  
amazingly going through a similar...uh...situation. Serena   
  
sighed contentedly in her lover's arms. She rested her head on   
  
Darien's chest, wishing this moment could last forever. Darien   
  
stirred. Damn, he was going to wake up and that meant she would   
  
have to get up too. "Serena," Darien ventured quietly.  
  
  
  
"Whattt?" Serena whined.  
  
  
  
Darien put his hand over his ears and grimaced. "Ready   
  
to get up love?"  
  
  
  
Serena pouted. "I don't wannaaaaaaaaaaa."  
  
  
  
"Aww, Serena come on."  
  
  
  
"No," she said, anger rising.  
  
  
  
"All right, all right," he said. "I guess I'll get   
  
dressed on my own. He picked out his ugly dark puke green   
  
shirt out of the closet. *Oh God, that helpless idiot,* Serena   
  
thought, honestly feeling pity for him.  
  
  
  
"Here," she said, jumping up. "Let me help you," she   
  
said, looking through his closet in earnest. "You are not   
  
going out in that," she said, throwing the ugly green shirt on   
  
the floor. Darien grinned. After she had picked out the   
  
perfect outfit for him, he smiled even bigger. "I knew that   
  
would get you out of bed," he said smugly.  
  
  
  
Serena's mouth fell open. "You...You..." she   
  
stuttered, her face turning red and steam blowing out of her   
  
ears.  
  
  
  
Darien backed up *Uh oh,* he thought, realizing she   
  
was about to blow up. "Hey, Serena, just kidding," he said   
  
cautiously.  
  
  
  
The fire burned down, and she became calm again. "You   
  
better have been," she said glaring at him. He nodded.   
  
  
  
"I am going to go take a shower," Serena said calmly.   
  
  
  
Darien nodded again and left the room to go eat some   
  
breakfast.  
  
You would probably be amazed if I were to tell you   
  
that the very same thing was happening in yet another part of   
  
town, near a temple that an old man owned and was looked after   
  
by his fiery daughter as well as a strange, wacko musician.   
  
Well in actuality, a similar thing was occuring with four   
  
friends instead of two lovers. Mina woke up groggily and   
  
wiggled deeper into her sleeping bag for warmth. She smiled   
  
some. She liked this part of morning before anyone else was up,   
  
and she could just rest in contentment by herself. She was not   
  
aware that Amy was doing the same thing in her sleeping bag   
  
next to Mina.   
  
  
  
"Mina, Amy," Raye yelled. "Time to get up!"  
  
  
  
*Damn,* Mina thought.  
  
  
  
*Darn,* Amy thought.  
  
  
  
"What about Lita?" Mina mumbled.  
  
  
  
"Yeah no fair to leave her out," Amy agreed   
  
wholeheartedly.  
  
  
  
"I am already up sleepyheads," Lita said cheerfully.  
  
  
  
Mina and Amy groaned. "I don't wanna get up," Mina   
  
whined.  
  
  
  
Amy was a bit more tactful as she just turned her back   
  
to Raye and started to fall back asleep.   
  
  
  
"Come on Mina," Lita said, pulling the girl out of the   
  
sleeping bag.   
  
  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Mina   
  
screamed loudly in protest. Lita covered her ears. *Oh God,   
  
Someone make her stop,* Lita begged silently.  
  
  
  
"AMY GET YOUR BUTT UP!!" Raye shouted, beginning to   
  
pull the water senshi out of her sleeping bag. She stopped   
  
however when she saw the deadly look in Amy's eyes. Amy was,   
  
in everyone's opinion, the weakest senshi, but when she got   
  
that look in her eyes Raye knew from experience that Hotaru   
  
probably wouldn't even be a match for her. She giggled   
  
nervously and backed off.   
  
  
  
Amy grunted in approval as she fell back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Lita also left Mina to sleep because the screaming   
  
was killing her ears.   
  
  
  
Raye and Lita turned on some dance music and began   
  
dancing, winking at each other. Mina stirred, feeling the   
  
beat in her heart and feet. She jumped up and began dancing   
  
with them. Lita smiled and winked again at Raye. Mina kept   
  
on dancing, oblivious.  
  
  
  
"Oh, have you seen this new book I got on this man's   
  
new mathematical theory?" Raye asked Lita curiously, feigning   
  
innocence.  
  
  
  
Amy jumped up. "New mathematical theory? Could I   
  
borrow that?" she begged.  
  
  
  
Raye winked at Lita, but unlike Mina, Amy saw it.   
  
"Hey," she said hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"We knew the dancing and mention of a book would   
  
get you two up," Lita announced proudly. Raye smiled in   
  
triumph.   
  
  
  
Amy got that look again, and Mina turned bright   
  
red, her fists clenched at her side. Raye and Lita backed   
  
away. "Umm...hey guys, just kidding," Lita said nervously.  
  
  
  
"Yeah...yeah...kidding," Raye stuttered. *uh oh,*   
  
they both thought simultaneously. Amy and Mina grinned.  
  
Hotaru was mumbling in her sleep. Trista shook her.   
  
Hotaru's large dark purple eyes opened reluctantly. "Huh?"   
  
she asked in confusion. Trista smiled. "Time to get up   
  
Hotaru," she said.  
  
  
  
Hotaru groaned. "What time is it?"  
  
  
  
"I am not sure. I just got up, but I heard Amara   
  
and Michelle up. You know how Michelle likes to try to get   
  
as much sleep as possible on a Saturday, so I assume it must   
  
be late."  
  
  
  
"You ASSUME??? You woke me up on a fucking Saturday   
  
based on one of your ASSUMPTIONS????????" Hotaru screamed   
  
angrily. She reached to the right of her bed where her silence   
  
glaive was located.  
  
  
  
"Let's not get hasty," Trista said, her eyes wide as   
  
she backed up.  
  
  
  
Hotaru gave her an evil glare but then burst out into   
  
laughter. "I was reaching for my clock on the desk," she   
  
spurted out in between her chuckles.  
  
  
  
Trista smiled. "Right, I knew that."  
  
  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
  
  
Amara had managed to get Michelle up at 9 a.m. on a   
  
Saturday morning. A feat for which Trista congratulated her   
  
wholeheartedly. Someone wasn't quite so happy about the time   
  
though. Actually several people. Hotaru and Michelle walked   
  
into the kitchen and looked at the clock groggily. Hotaru's   
  
eyes got wide. Michelle gasped and began struggling to breathe.  
  
When they both calmed down enough to manage to get words out,   
  
there was a loud scream from two very angry, very powerful   
  
senshi. "NINE IN THE MORNING??????" They screamed. Trista and   
  
Amara were already gone. Elsewhere at Darien's apartment and   
  
Raye's temple the cries of the two deadly senshi were echoed   
  
by three more very powerful senshi. Darien, Raye, and Lita   
  
were gone too. Serena, Mina, and Amy were screaming. Their   
  
voices merging with those of Hotaru and Michelle.  
  
  
  
Skipping along, Serena entered the store. Eager to   
  
see Darien whom she knew was shopping with Rini. She smiled   
  
when she found them in the ice cream aisle. She ran up to   
  
them, her pigtails bouncing. "Now who's a pig?" she teased,   
  
coming up on Rini and Darien. Surprised, she saw Hotaru with   
  
them as well. *Well, that's not so surprising. She is Rini's   
  
best friend, after all,* Serena thought. Darien stuck out  
  
his tongue at Serena in a joking manner.   
  
  
  
Rini's eyes flashed with anger. "You stay away!" she   
  
yelled at Serena. "I'm SOOO tired of the way you treat me.   
  
Besides I don't eat nearly as much as you do," she said   
  
harshly. That stung. Tears came to Serena's eyes.  
  
  
  
Darien put his arm around her. "Hey now. There was   
  
no need for that Rini."  
  
  
  
"Oh sure, defend her. You know I'm right!!"  
  
  
  
Hotaru nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"You too Hotaru?" Serena asked, hurt.  
  
  
  
Darien kneeled down and looked Rini in the eye. "I   
  
think you should apologize for hurting your mother's   
  
feelings. That was very disrespectful Rini."  
  
  
  
"Oh please," the normally quiet Hotaru shot out.   
  
"Why don't you go get a life? Don't come near Rini," she   
  
said angrily, standing in front of Rini protectively.  
  
  
  
Darien looked surprised. "Geez Hotaru, I was just   
  
saying."  
  
  
  
"Since when do you take her side anyway?" Rini   
  
yelled.  
  
  
  
"Yeah stay away from us," Hotaru warned.  
  
  
  
"Fine by me," Darien said angrily, pulling the   
  
wailing Serena with him.  
  
Not too far away Amara and Michelle were shopping   
  
for new dresses for Michelle when they ran into the four   
  
inner senshi without their leader. "Hey Lita, Hey Raye,   
  
Hey Mina, Hey Amy," Michelle shouted.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" they all yelled cheerfully, running towards   
  
them. "What's up?" Lita asked.  
  
  
  
"Aww you guys are looking for dresses? How cute!"   
  
Mina exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Hmph. I don't wear dresses," Amara said gruffly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, right," Mina said.  
  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Michelle asked   
  
sharply.  
  
  
  
"What? Nothing..." Mina said in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Hey, back off!" Lita warned as her eyes flashed.  
  
  
  
"She didn't mean anything by it Lita," Amara said   
  
in her love's defense. "What is wrong with you today   
  
Michelle?" she asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me! I can't believe   
  
you would say something like that," Michelle pouted, hurt.  
  
  
  
Warning bells went off in Amara's head. *Michelle   
  
never pouts...*  
  
  
  
She stayed silent though. Raye held up a trendy   
  
outfit proudly. "Look what I found!" she exclaimed   
  
happily.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, nice," Amara said.  
  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked   
  
defensively.  
  
  
  
"Nothing," Amara said suspiciously. *What is up   
  
with the water senshi today?* she wondered.  
  
  
  
"What about my outfit?" Mina asked cheerfully,   
  
holding up the most hideous outfit any of them had ever   
  
laid eyes on.  
  
  
  
They all looked away. A few of them nearly choked   
  
but said nothing. Except for two people. Lita who was   
  
smiling and looking at Mina in admiration, and Amara who   
  
ventured to say something. "Mina, that looks horrible,"   
  
she said, laughing. She was never good with being tactful.   
  
  
  
Lita jumped in immediately. "Hey, piss off!" she   
  
spat angrily, putting herself in front of Mina   
  
defensively.  
  
  
  
Mina was pouting. "Hey it's all right Mina," Lita   
  
said, hugging her.   
  
  
  
"Thanks!" Mina exclaimed, back to her old self   
  
already.  
  
  
  
Amy was glaring at Michelle. "You didn't say   
  
anything about Raye's outfit."  
  
  
  
"It's nice..." Michelle said.  
  
  
  
"You hesitated...why did you hesitate?? Huh??"  
  
  
  
Michelle looked at her strangely. "I was thinking   
  
about something Amy."  
  
  
  
"Fine," Amy hissed, watching her carefully.  
  
  
  
"Hey, don't worry Ames. I can fight my own   
  
battles," Raye reassured her while hugging her.  
  
  
  
"Just lookin out for ya best friend."  
  
  
  
"i know. Thanks."  
  
  
  
Michelle looked at them strangely. She knew all   
  
the inner senshi were best friends, but she had never   
  
heard Raye and Amy use that term when speaking to each   
  
other. She didn't have time to ponder on this though   
  
because she saw Lita swing a fist at Amara.   
  
  
  
"Hey!" she yelled, jumping in front of Amara. "You   
  
back off Bitch!" she yelled, slapping her. Lita's mouth   
  
gaped open.  
  
  
  
Mina's eyes flashed with anger. "You wanna taste   
  
of that Michelle?" she yelled, slapping Michelle.  
  
  
  
Amara was on her quickly and then Lita was on   
  
Amara, so of course Michelle was on Lita. Leaving Amy and   
  
Raye watching them curiously. As fate or destiny or   
  
whatever the hell you believe in would have it, Trista   
  
walked in at that very moment. Looking at Raye  
  
and Amy first for an explanation but upon receiving none,   
  
she began to to try to pry the four apart. When that   
  
failed, she screamed. "I am going to unleash the powers   
  
of Pluto on you if you all don't separate right   
  
NOW!!!!!!!!" she yelled. They separated immediately. *I   
  
can't believe I have to order them around like children.   
  
They are young adults for god's sakes,* she thought   
  
angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you all?" she   
  
asked, her red eyes glaring at them all.  
  
  
  
They all cowered in her powerful presence. Lita   
  
grabbed Mina's hand and they just ran out. Amy and Raye   
  
looked around for a second and then ran out to join them.   
  
Trista sighed and glared at Amara and Michelle. "I really   
  
would have expected better from you," she said.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Michelle asked. "Because you expect us to   
  
be as fucking mature and boring as you are all the time?"  
  
  
  
Trista opened her mouth in surprise. "Michelle,   
  
there was no need for that."  
  
  
  
"Back off from Michelle," Amara screamed, a   
  
primitive, beast-like fury raging in her eyes.   
  
  
  
Trista raised one eyebrow and walked quietly out   
  
of the store. *What the hell is wrong with everyone   
  
today?* she wondered. She had just seen Darien pulling   
  
Serena out of a store earlier and heard from Darien's   
  
angry mouth about the fight they had with Hotaru and   
  
Rini.* She sighed. Was she the only sane senshi left?  
  
The arguments were not forgotten. However,   
  
sailor senshi business did come first. So, grudgingly   
  
and recluctantly, the scouts all forced themselves to try   
  
to work together to defeat the evil monster threatening   
  
the people's peaceful time in the park. The monster  
  
shot out spurts of oil as all the people slipped and fell   
  
on their butts screaming in horror.   
  
  
  
"Oh God. How Pathetic. I can't believe I am   
  
fighting an oil monster," Sailor Moon mumbled.   
  
  
  
"Just make the speech," Sailor Mars said quickly.  
  
  
  
"Back off," Tuxedo Mask growled.  
  
  
  
"You got a problem Tuxedo Mask?" Amy asked, a   
  
hint of warning in her voice.   
  
  
  
Sailor Neptune looked at Sailor Jupiter for a   
  
second. "Hey, what are you looking at?" Sailor Venus   
  
yelled possessively.   
  
  
  
"Nothing," Sailor Neptune mumbled.  
  
  
  
Amara stepped towards Sailor Venus threateningly.  
  
  
  
"You don't scare me," Sailor Venus declared.  
  
  
  
"Oh then you're gonna be scared you blonde...."  
  
  
  
Sailor Jupiter cut her off. "We have a mission   
  
here, but if you insult her again, I swear I will   
  
personally see to it that you end up worse than that   
  
evil monster."  
  
  
  
Amara scoffed at that. Sailor Neptune stepped   
  
in. "You want to get her? You'll have to get through me   
  
first."  
  
  
  
"Fine by me!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.  
  
"Can you all be quiet so I can make my speech?"   
  
Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
  
  
"Yeah back off," Tuxedo Mask defended her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, back off," Sailor Mini Moon mocked.  
  
  
  
"Mini Moon," Tuxedo Mask said in a warning tone.  
  
  
  
Sailor Saturn's eyes flashed. "Don't even think   
  
of ordering her around. She is the best of all of us. So   
  
do what she says!"  
  
  
  
"Why are you even here?" Tuxedo Mask asked. "We   
  
don't want the whole world destroyed. This is just a   
  
simple evil monster. We don't need you."  
  
  
  
"Don't you dare insult her," Mini Moon commanded   
  
angrily. "We always need her you understand?"  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon glared at her. "Shut up!"  
  
  
  
"Don't tell her to shut up!" Sailor Saturn   
  
yelled.  
  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask's mouth opened, but Sailor Pluto cut   
  
him off.  
  
  
  
"Shut up! All of you!" Sailor Pluto ordered.   
  
Once again the only voice of sanity and reason. Usually   
  
Amy joined her in that category. *What is wrong with   
  
everyone?* Oh well, she shook her head. She would think   
  
about that later, after they defeated this evil  
  
monster.  
  
  
  
"We won't have you harming innocent people,"   
  
Sailor Moon yelled down at the monster, trying to look   
  
threatening. "We are going to trip you up on your own   
  
oil."  
  
  
  
"That is what you came up with?" Mini Moon asked,   
  
putting her hand over her mouth in amusement.  
  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask glared at her. Sailor Saturn glared   
  
at him. Sailor Pluto glared at them all, so they all   
  
jumped down to the ground and prepared to attack this   
  
evil monster.   
  
  
  
"You made a mistake attacking this park creep!"   
  
Sailor Jupiter yelled, throwing her thunder at it.  
  
  
  
"You Go!" Sailor Venus yelled proudly. Sailor   
  
Jupiter smiled at her.  
  
  
  
Sailor Uranus stepped forward. "I can beat that.   
  
WORLD SHAKING!!!!" The swirling golden power shook the   
  
Earth, and the monster screamed, lying on the ground in   
  
shock.   
  
  
  
Neptune caught her lover's eye and smiled proudly.   
  
Sailor Uranus winked as Sailor Neptune sent her   
  
destructive sea powers straight at the already weakened   
  
monster.  
  
  
  
The power did not make it to the monster however.   
  
It went straight into a tree and destroyed it. Sailor   
  
Neptune looked around in confusion. Sailor Venus was on   
  
top of her. "Don't you ever try to top Jupiter again!"   
  
she yelled angrily.  
  
  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!!!!" Sailor Uranus' power went   
  
straight for Sailor Venus.  
  
  
  
Sailor Jupiter's eyes got huge as she jumped in   
  
the way.   
  
  
  
Sailor Mars shot a fire arrow at the monster who   
  
was already getting back up. "Take that!" she yelled.  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Sailor Mercury yelled proudly.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon twirled and shot her powers straight   
  
at the monster who was immediately turned into moon dust.   
  
"All right," she said proudly.  
  
  
  
"Way to defeat that creep Sailor Moon," Tuxedo   
  
Mask said in adoration.  
  
  
  
"What??? Mars is the one who defeated him with   
  
her fire arrow. Sailor Moon's pitiful power did   
  
nothing," Sailor Mercury screamed.  
  
  
  
"You gotta be kidding?" Sailor Neptune stepped   
  
up. "It was Sailor Uranus' world shaking that defeated   
  
that evil monster."  
  
  
  
"Wrong again!" Venus yelled. "We all knew   
  
Jupiter had him down from the beginning."  
  
  
  
Sailor Pluto sighed loudly and shook her head.   
  
*Something isn't right.* She left.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
  
  
Her red eyes peered through the eyehole. Blonde   
  
hair, blue eyes. She opened the door. "Serena," she said   
  
in surprise.  
  
  
  
Serena nodded. "Trista," she said quietly.   
  
  
  
"Come in," Trista said, standing to the side.   
  
  
  
"Who is it?" Amara yelled down. Hotaru came   
  
running down the stairs. Amara peeked her head out of her   
  
and Michelle's room.  
  
  
  
"Serena," Trista said.  
  
  
  
"Hi," they all said.  
  
  
  
"Hi," she responded.  
  
  
  
"Is there something wrong Serena?" Trista asked   
  
seriously.  
  
  
  
"Well, yes actually," Serena said, also serious.   
  
"I was hoping I could talk to you about it."  
  
  
  
"Of course. Sit down," Trista said.  
  
  
  
Serena sat down. "Thank you," she said.  
  
  
  
"No need to thank me yet. Tell me what is   
  
bothering you."  
  
  
  
Serena hesitated. "It is just...I mean it could   
  
be nothing, but I get this bad feeling, and things...well   
  
things...have been so strange lately it seems. Maybe it's   
  
just me..."  
  
  
  
"No, it's not just you," Trista responded.   
  
"Things have been strange."  
  
  
  
"Wrong," Serena ventured.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I think that something is wrong," Trista   
  
agreed.  
  
  
  
"Trista?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"I talked with all the inner senshi about this   
  
already. Raye and Lita and Mina all think it's nothing,   
  
but Amy is inclined to be more serious about this like me.   
  
I suppose for Raye and Lita their personalities are mostly   
  
the same, but Mina is different, and Amy is really really   
  
different. Even Darien and Hotaru seem so different. And   
  
well even Raye and Lita and Amara and Michelle...don't   
  
seem right."  
  
  
  
"What about you and me?" Trista asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know if I would be a fair judge of   
  
myself. Do you think I'm different?"  
  
  
  
"Yes...sometimes," Trista admitted.  
  
  
  
Serena nodded. "Fair enough. You seem to be the   
  
only one unaffected."  
  
  
  
Trista nodded. "It does appear that way."  
  
  
  
"Have you talked to the outer senshi about this?   
  
Asked them what they thought about it?"  
  
  
  
"No," Trista admitted, but Hotaru and Michelle and   
  
Amara were all listening. Hotaru came down the stairs, and   
  
Amara and Michelle came out of their bedroom and down the   
  
stairs as well.  
  
  
  
"I agree. SOmething isn't right at all," Hotaru   
  
said softly. "I feel so strange. So...off."  
  
  
  
Michelle nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"Are you all serious? So we're all a bit   
  
temperemental lately? People get in bad moods. It   
  
happens," Amara said.  
  
  
  
"We've never slapped each other before though,"   
  
Serena said quietly.  
  
  
  
"You heard about that huh?" Michelle asked in   
  
embarrassment. "You're right," she said quietly. "And we've   
  
never let our disagreements and tempers get in the way of   
  
our senshi duty."  
  
  
  
"Exactly," Trista said. "This is serious when it   
  
threatens team unity and gets in the way of a battle. That   
  
monster was an easy one. Do you know how much trouble we   
  
would have been in if that monster had been a tough one?   
  
Or even an average one??"   
  
  
  
Serena and Hotaru and Michelle all nodded in   
  
understanding.  
  
  
  
"It won't happen again," Amara said. "You guys   
  
need to take a chill pill," and she walked off.  
  
  
  
"You guys hurt Amara. Stay away from her!"   
  
Michelle said, turning on them and running after Amara.  
  
  
  
Hotaru, Trista, and Serena looked at each other   
  
in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Trista?" Hotaru finally asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"What is happening to us? You see into the   
  
future. What is going on? Can you tell us?"  
  
  
  
Trista shook her head. "I don't know. I can't   
  
believe this Hotaru, but I don't know." She sat silently   
  
in thought for some time. "Well, I don't know everything   
  
about the future and present and past," Trista said out   
  
loud, though still working through her thoughts.  
  
"Still, something as major as this. Something threatening   
  
team unity and work should have been important enough for   
  
me to know." She sighed. "I wish I knew," she said to   
  
Hotaru.  
  
  
  
Hotaru and Serena looked at each other. "I'm   
  
scared," Serena admitted.  
  
"So she doesn't know either? This is bad guys,"   
  
Amy said fearfully.  
  
  
  
"Get a grip," Lita said. "It's not a big deal. If   
  
she doesn't know about it that only proves what the rest   
  
of us were trying to say. There is nothing serious about   
  
a little bit of senshi bickering."  
  
  
  
"Bickering?" Serena said. "What about the slaps?   
  
The attacks on one another? We can't be doing that. What   
  
about team unity? And that monster? Trista said we could   
  
have been in big trouble fighting the way we were if it   
  
had been a tougher monster."  
  
  
  
Amy nodded her head in agreement.  
  
  
  
"I really think it's nothing," Mina agreed with   
  
Lita.  
  
  
  
"Me too. You all just need to calm down," Raye said.  
  
  
  
Amy thought to herself. "Maybe you're right Raye,"   
  
she said quietly. "It is just some bickering. We bicker all   
  
the time," she laughed.  
  
  
  
Serena's mouth gaped wide open. "I'm going," she   
  
said in amazement, shaking her head.  
  
  
  
Rini and Hotaru walked down the street, holding   
  
hands as they ran into Serena and Darien also holding hands   
  
and walking down the street the opposite way. Rini and   
  
Hotaru were laughing about a joke. Darien and Serena were   
  
shifting their eyes from watching where they were going to   
  
gazing lovingly into one another's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh gag," Rini commented. Hotaru laughed.  
  
  
  
"You got a problem with our love for one another?"   
  
Serena said, her eyes narrowed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah it makes me wanna puke," Rini said, half   
  
joking and half serious.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well you make me want to puke," Serena said   
  
harshly.  
  
  
  
Hotaru's mouth opened wide. *I can't believe   
  
this,* she thought in amazement. "What's your problem with   
  
my best friend?" she asked angrily, stepping in front of   
  
Rini.  
  
"What's your problem with my one and only?" Tuxedo   
  
Mask asked angrily, stepping towards Hotaru.  
  
  
  
Rini ran at him and began punching him. "Don't you   
  
dare get near her," she screamed hysterically.  
  
  
  
Serena grabbed and pulled her off Darien. She put   
  
her down carefully but fire was shining in her eyes. "You   
  
stay away from him," she warned.  
  
  
  
They were all glaring at each other. Finally, Serena   
  
pulled on Darien and they walked off in a huff. Rini and   
  
Hotaru rolled their eyes and walked off angrily.   
  
The next monster nearly defeated the "bickering"   
  
team. The seams that held the sailor senshi together were   
  
unraveling-and fast. Trista stood on the balcony looking   
  
out at the city lights that evening. *What can we do? Who   
  
can we go to?* she wondered silently. Lost and confused as   
  
to what to do, she stared in silence.  
  
Amara and Michelle had not come out of their bedroom   
  
in days. They had been needed in the third battle, but they   
  
ignored everyone's pleas for help. Trista could hear them   
  
going at it in the room. The door was locked. She   
  
considered breaking it down, but she knew that   
  
even then she couldn't force them to fight. They were   
  
obviously dead set against fighting. Their minds were on   
  
one thing-love. *Love,* the word clicked in Trista's mind.   
  
*Was love what was causing all this chaos? But love is what   
  
we fight with and for...* she thought in confusion. *That   
  
can't be it.*  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the bedroom, Michelle and Amara were   
  
messing with each other's hair playfully. Michelle giggled   
  
as Amara tickled her suddenly. "I love you Amara," she  
  
whispered.  
  
  
  
Amara's eyes softened. "I love you too," she said   
  
sincerely. Their bodies merged. That morning was the   
  
beginning of the end for them though. Amara's hand went up   
  
and down Michelle's body, gently caressing her love. Her   
  
eyes shone with adoration. "Michelle," she whispered.   
  
"Let's become one again."  
  
  
  
Michelle leaned against Amara, reaching her hand   
  
and putting it over Amara's soft arm that was going up and   
  
down her smooth body. "Not now love. Just hold me please,"   
  
she requested.  
  
  
  
"Come on Michelle. It's been almost 10 hours. I'm   
  
going crazy," Amara chuckled.  
  
  
  
Michelle, however, was not amused. "Amara don't   
  
push it," she said, her teeth gritting together in   
  
frustration.  
  
  
  
"Do you want me to rub your back?"  
  
  
  
"No," Michelle sighed still in frustration.   
  
  
  
"What do you want then?" Amara asked, exasperated.  
  
  
  
"You don't know?" Michelle asked angrily.  
  
  
  
"I'm not a mind reader you know. No, I have no   
  
freaking idea what the hell you want," she said, her voice   
  
becoming loud.  
  
  
  
You're a woman Amara! You're supposed to know what   
  
women want!"  
  
  
  
"Really? Hmm...oops."  
  
  
  
"Oops?? Oops??"  
  
  
  
"Yeah...oops"  
  
  
  
"I'll give you oops"  
  
  
  
Amara cowered. Michelle's eyes flashed with anger,   
  
and Amara sighed in frustration. "Fine. Nothing I do is   
  
ever good enough anyway," she said in bitterness. She got   
  
up and went into the bathroom.   
  
  
  
"Amara?" Michelle asked.  
  
  
  
"What?" she yelled back.  
  
  
  
"Stop being like this."  
  
  
  
"You stop!" she screamed.  
  
  
  
"You!"  
  
  
  
"YOU!!!"  
  
  
  
"Fine, I'll leave."  
  
  
  
Amara poked her head out as a terrified look   
  
briefly flashed across her face, but it was replaced by  
  
an angry face. "Fine, go. See if I care. I could replace   
  
you with any hot girl like that," she snapped her fingers.  
  
  
  
"I hate you," Michelle screamed, pushing a few   
  
clothes into her suitcase quickly and running out.  
  
  
  
"I love you," Amara whispered sadly as Michelle   
  
left.  
  
Darien and Serena had just holed themselves up   
  
since last night too. They no longer listened to anyone.   
  
They were spending every single precious moment together,   
  
deeply attached to one another.  
  
  
  
"Darien, Will you hold me?" Serena asked, her   
  
eyes glazed over.  
  
  
  
"Of course love," he said, his arms encircling   
  
her in his warm embrace and his eyes shining with his   
  
love for her.  
  
  
  
"They won't come out!" Mina said loudly to   
  
Trista. She and the rest of the inner senshi were at the   
  
outer senshi's house. Although two of the outer senshi   
  
were missing. For once they weren't together though.   
  
Trista had informed them of a huge fight and screaming   
  
she had heard that morning. Michelle had left. All were   
  
surprised but too caught up in the crisis with Darien   
  
and Serena to think much about it.   
  
  
  
Trista shook her head. *What the hell is going   
  
on?* she thought for perhaps the fiftieth time that week.   
  
Rini looked at Trista in concern.  
  
  
  
"We have to find a way to get them out I   
  
suppose," Hotaru said.  
  
  
  
"Well yeah, but how?" Lita asked.  
  
  
  
All the senshi looked at each other. "Reason   
  
with them?" Amy asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on," Lita said. "They won't listen to   
  
reason. We need force."  
  
  
  
"I thought it was a good idea," Raye said,   
  
defending Amy.  
  
  
  
Trista sighed. "No more arguments are going to   
  
start. Do you understand?" she asked, giving her sternest   
  
look to everyone. They all nodded their heads reluctantly   
  
in agreement.  
  
  
  
"What do you think we should do Trista?" Raye   
  
asked.  
  
  
  
Trista thought for a moment. "I'll be honest,"   
  
she said. "There is something bigger going on here.   
  
Nothing is right with any of you lately."  
  
  
  
"Us?" Lita asked defensively. "What about you?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, don't be pointing fingers. You aren't   
  
immune," Rini agreed.  
  
  
  
Trista sighed. *But I am immune. Why?* "Well,   
  
whatever the case is is not important. The point is   
  
this is more than just a case between Darien and Serena   
  
or Amara and Michelle. There is something going on, and   
  
to be honest I think we need to find out about this  
  
new negative force and destroy it if we are ever to stop   
  
this madness."  
  
  
  
The senshi all looked at each other. "All right,"   
  
Raye finally said.  
  
  
  
Amy nodded in agreement, and Hotaru and Rini   
  
quickly agreed.  
  
  
  
"I don't know...how do we do that?" Mina asked.  
  
  
  
Trista sighed. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "If   
  
Amy could begin running scans on everyone I suppose that   
  
would be a start."  
  
  
  
Amy nodded again. "All right," Mina agreed. Lita   
  
sighed and reluctantly agreed as well.   
  
"Serena I'm sorry. Nothing I do ever seems  
  
to make you happy anymore," Darien said in exasperation.  
  
"Please tell me how I can make you happy?" he begged.  
  
  
  
"Forget it," Serena snapped impatiently. "I  
  
just don't know why I bother sometimes."  
  
  
  
"Because you love me," Darien said, a huge  
  
grin covering his face.  
  
  
  
Serena sighed and turned over, her back now  
  
to Darien.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Darien exclaimed. He wrapped his arm  
  
around her, but she pushed it away angrily.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Serena demanded.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with you is the question,"   
  
Darien said, anger rising up in his voice as well.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with me is that I've been   
  
spending every second of my day with a loser who  
  
doesn't even know how to bring me any pleasure,"  
  
Serena snapped as she tore out of the room.  
  
  
  
"GOOD RIDDANCE, AND DON"T COME BACK!"   
  
Darien screamed.  
  
  
  
"NOT A cHANCE IN HELL I"M COMING  
  
BACK," Serena screamed in return as she ran home.  
  
  
  
At the exact same time Serena and Darien  
  
were breaking up, the rest of the senshi minus  
  
four members and with friction between two other  
  
members, were attempting to defeat a new evil   
  
monster.  
  
  
  
Besides Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask,  
  
Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Saturn were also missing.  
  
  
  
Sailor Neptune began their fight with a  
  
speech in place of Sailor Moon's usual speech and  
  
entrance. "Take a look in the mirror and see who you  
  
really are, and we'll show you what you really deserve  
  
creep," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
  
  
"That has to be the stupidest line I've ever  
  
heard," Sailor Uranus declared.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, well at least my name isn't the butt  
  
of everyone's jokes. No pun intended," Neptune shot   
  
back.   
  
  
  
"Ha, ha," Sailor Uranus laughed sarcastically.  
  
  
  
*That is it," Sailor Pluto thought. *A huge  
  
portion of our team is missing, and those two are  
  
fighting while Venus and Jupiter as well as Mars   
  
and Mercury are respectively glued at the hip.   
  
Something has got to be done about this right away.*  
  
  
  
Sailor Pluto's determination was only   
  
strengthened after learning of the huge fight and   
  
breakup between Serena and Darien as well as  
  
a similar fight she heard the end of between  
  
Hotaru and Rini. That one ended with Rini storming   
  
out of the house the outers resided in. Trista   
  
had called Amy and asked her about the scans.   
  
Of course where Amy went, Raye always went as   
  
well.   
  
  
  
"I didn't find anything wrong with us, but   
  
I am getting concerned," Amy admitted. "Now Mina and  
  
Lita have locked themselves in a room, saying their  
  
friendship is so special they only want to spend time  
  
with one another.   
  
  
  
"Why don't we do the same?" Raye asked Amy.  
  
  
  
Amy smiled and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
  
  
Trista sighed and began a long night of  
  
research. She used Amy's computer and tracked signals  
  
going to the room Lita and Mina were staying in as   
  
well as the one Amy and Raye were together alone in.  
  
She followed the signals to a house. *Why bother to  
  
knock on the door?* she thought to herself. *I may   
  
need to fight.* So she transformed.  
  
  
  
She saw a guy with big glasses on and short  
  
messy brown hair sitting in a chair in front of a  
  
large mechanical device. *He looks like Melvin,*  
  
she thought briefly before approaching him quietly  
  
and assessing her need for secrecy. She saw no  
  
weapons hidden anywhere, so she detransformed and   
  
made her presence known.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Mina and Lita as well as Raye and   
  
Amy had gotten in huge blowout fights like all the  
  
rest of the senshi.  
  
  
  
Who are you?" Trista asked.   
  
  
  
"Oh, it's you. Drat, how did you find my   
  
secret liar?"  
  
  
  
"After I figured out that you were behind all   
  
of this, I simply looked for your house."  
  
  
  
"Oh, right...of course," the man chuckled.  
  
  
  
"I will not repeat myself again. Who the hell   
  
are you?"  
  
  
  
"Calm down. Calm down. Just an obsessed fan,"   
  
the man answered simply.  
  
  
  
"Are you the one behind this?" she asked   
  
angrily.  
  
  
  
"Behind what?" he asked in confusion.  
  
  
  
"The destruction of the sailor senshi you   
  
idiot. Don't play dumb with me. What the hell did   
  
you do to them all?"  
  
  
  
"I was just...I mean. I didn't destroy   
  
anything. I was trying to help."  
  
  
  
"You were trying to help?" Trista asked   
  
incredulously.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Well if your idea of helping is splitting   
  
the whole team up and putting the whole world in   
  
danger, you did a great job."  
  
  
  
"Wow, is that what happened? That couldn't   
  
of been because of me. I did them all a favor."  
  
  
  
"You are destroying them and this world.   
  
Since when is that a favor?"  
  
  
  
"Listen lady you must have me confused with   
  
someone else."  
  
  
  
"Why am I talking to you? You won't give me   
  
any answers, so I should just be destroying you." She   
  
transformed into Sailor Pluto and lifted  
  
her staff up, preparing to attack.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. All right I'll tell   
  
you what I did, but I swear it was a good thing.   
  
Someone else must have caused this destruction  
  
you speak of."  
  
  
  
Trista looked at him. "Go ahead," she said.   
  
"Explain. I'm waiting."  
  
  
  
"Right," he nodded quickly. "All I did was   
  
heighten their love for one another. That is a good   
  
thing right? You all fight for love, so I   
  
made the love between Amara and Michelle and Darien   
  
and Serena stronger. For the rest I made the   
  
friendship love for one another much stronger. How   
  
can it be bad to make them all more in love? That   
  
should have made them all happier and stronger. Love   
  
is what you all fight with...and for isn't it?"  
  
  
  
Trista groaned. "You idiot," she mumbled.  
  
  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Nothing," she said. "Yes we fight with and   
  
for love but not just exclusive love for one person.   
  
Yes, Darien and Serena as well as Amara and Michelle   
  
have special, important bonds of love. And yes,   
  
Hotaru and Rini, Mina and Lita, and Raye and Amy   
  
have important, strong friendship bonds of love.   
  
However, that is not all the love they fight with   
  
and for. Serena also fights for all her friends.   
  
They all fight for each other and with the strength   
  
of love for each other. And not just each other. They   
  
fight with and for the love of the billions  
  
of people on this planet. You took all that away and   
  
left them with only an incredibly clingy co-dependent   
  
love for one another. Then eventually they were   
  
together so much that they even turned on the one   
  
they loved, leaving them alone, angry, miserable,   
  
and apathetic."  
  
  
  
"Wow, I never realized."  
  
  
  
Trista said nothing.  
  
  
  
He said nothing.  
  
  
  
"Well undo it!!!" Trista finally screamed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, oh, right," he said hastily.  
  
  
  
"One more thing," she asked. "Why did you   
  
leave me out?"  
  
  
  
"Well..." he said cautiously. "There was an   
  
odd number. Someone had to be left out. I could have   
  
had a group of three, but that didn't seem   
  
right somehow. You just stuck out as the one with   
  
the least connection or love for anyone."   
  
  
  
Trista shook her head. "I may be very   
  
independent, but I love them all very much."  
  
  
  
"Yes...I know," he said, pushing a button   
  
next to his chair.  
  
Michelle poked her head in the door.   
  
"Amara?" she asked. "I am so sorry about that. I   
  
don't know what came over me. You know I love  
  
you deeply." Amara nodded and they embraced, all   
  
forgiven and understood.  
  
  
  
"Serena please forgive me," Darien said at   
  
her door.  
  
  
  
"Oh Darien, I am sorry too," she said,   
  
embracing him in love.  
  
  
  
Hotaru approached Rini quietly. "Rini, I am   
  
so sorry. Please can you ever forgive me? I can't   
  
believe I was so cruel."  
  
  
  
"Oh I was too. It's ok," she promised as   
  
they hugged.  
  
  
  
"Lita," Mina said sadly. "I'm so sorry."   
  
  
  
"Me too," Lita said simply, and they   
  
hugged.  
  
  
  
"Oh Raye I should never have said those   
  
things. I don't know why I said that. I didn't mean   
  
any of it. I'm so sorry."  
  
  
  
"It's all right. I am too," Raye said as   
  
she hugged Amy too.  
  
  
  
And all was right again.  
  
The End  
  
How was my first attempt at writing a comedy?   
  
i hope i managed ok...let me know though please. 


End file.
